Chapter 2/Trying to get out of the Neutral Zone
(Under water) The USS Defiant is floating under the water hiding from the Romulan task force. Acting Captain's log stardate 2259.1 Commander John Martin reporting after a encounter with the Romulans our ship has sustained heavy damage we're currently hiding under the water of their world of Zeta Voltanis Captain Halliwell has sustain injuries as per Starfleet protocol I've assume command of the Defiant. (Deck 6, sickbay) Commander Martin walks in as he sees the wounded being treated as he walks over to Captain Halliwell's biobed. Typhuss hey how are you feeling? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. He snickers a bit then he looks at John. Captain are you all right? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Typhuss looks at John. No I'm not all right my place is on the bridge says Typhuss as he looks at John. John hands Typhuss a padd. The damage reports John says as he hands Typhuss the padd. Typhuss looks at the damage report and then looks at Commander Martin. Per Starfleet regulations I assumed command when you were wounded John says as he looked at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John and asks him a question. I have been told you took my ship under water, why didn't you just take the Defiant out of the neutral zone says Typhuss as he looks at John. We were too deep in the zone and we wouldn't make out of the zone but with the water they've not detected us John says as he looks a Typhuss. Then the ship shakes as lights flicker. Bridge to Commander Martin Lieutenant Mayer says over the com panel on the wall. He goes to press it. Martin here Lieutenant what the hell was that? Commander Martin asked. It was a depth charge it looks like the Romulans are attempting to locate us shall I adjust course Lieutenant Mayer says over com. Do it I'm on my way Martin out Commander Martin says as he deactivates the com panel. And he heads to the bridge. (Under water) Charges float and blow as a shockwave hits the Defiant making the ship rock. (Main bridge, red alert) Commander Martin walks onto the bridge. Report Commander Martin says as he goes to the Captain's chair as Lieutenant Mayer gets up from the chair and heads to the two consoles. We're currently at 1,000 depths under the water the structural field is holding but Commander Geller is freaking out about the sea water on the outer hull Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks at Commander Martin. The ship shakes harder as a depth charge was close to the ship as sparks erupt from the ceiling and coolant vents from the side consoles. We need to ascend now or we won't have a ship underneath us Commander Amidala says as she looks at Commander Martin. He looks at her. We ascend now we're dead helm take us deeper under water divert whatever power we've got left into the structual field Commander Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Benson. (Underwater) The Defiant dives deeper into the ocean. (Decks 2-30) The crew hears the hull creaking as the ship dives deeper. (Main bridge, red alert) We're at 5,000 depths Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks at the helm console read out. Commander Martin gets up from the command chair. Hold this position shut down all power except engines, sensors, the intergerity field, and minimal life support and shields Commander Martin says as he looks at the Bridge crew. The lights start dimming down. (Underwater) The Defiant powers down but stays afloat.